


A Night Out

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Back Seat, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Karaoke, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: A little bit of talent can go a long way.~*Side Note: the default name for MC is Yu, and can be interpreted to mean Y/N through reader's discretion*





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote about Zen, so hopefully I get his personality right! Any critiquing is appreciated!

"I double-dog dare you," he said on a chuckle, twitching her nose with his thumb and forefinger.

She pursed her lip in a pout and crossed her arms. "Not until you go first!"

He laughed whole-heartedly and looked up at the small stage with a bright spot light where a drunken sucker was mid-chorus through an Elton John song.

"I think I need a few more beers before I can even _think_ of getting up there. Besides, I don't think I have very many fans here to watch my amazing performance."

She rolled her eyes at his arm flourish towards himself, and leaned back against the booth seat, smirking. "Than I'm not goin' up."

He sighed and looked at her crossly, than grinned and stood up. She watched him, slightly slack-jawed, as he went up to the front of the stage, wrote his name on a list, and requested a song to sing. Right after the drunkard got off stage, he climbed up, took the mic in hand, and winked at her. She blushed deeply beside herself. Despite his remark about fans not being around, there certainly seemed to be quite a few in the crowd calling his name.

"Omg, that's Zen!"

'Zen! Oh, I love you!"

He waved and blew a kiss, and she huffed a little to herself, pushing down her jealousy. It was something she should expect dating a big celebrity like him.

Soon, the song he chose began to play over the speakers, and her eyes widened a little. She knew the song. He knew she knew the song. And her face flamed up as he started singing along with it.

" _I personify the 'adolescent on a phone', speaking like I'm bigger than my body. I personify that lack of freedom in your life, and I'm sure she'll be gone in a second. Let me tell you 'bout this girl, I thought she'd rearrange my world. Takes a particular type of girl to put my heart under arrest, so why's this beating on my chest?_ "

 _This Must Be My Dream_ by 1975 was a favorite of hers and his, but hearing him singing it, doing his little gestures and dance moves, made her bury her face in her hands to hide her blush. The crowd, especially the girls, hooted and cheered for him, and as the song came to an end, they applauded. He jumped from the stage and was immediately surrounded by a group of fans, asking for autographs and pictures. He graciously gave them attention, glancing at her over and over with the look of 'I'm sorry' on his face.

She smiled and blew him a reassuring kiss.

Soon he walked over to her, politely shooing off the girls, a silly grin slapped on his face.

"So much for not having fans here," she mumbled sarcastically, "and good thing you actually weren't drunk. I'm sure it could have been a lot worse."

He chuckled and plopped down next to her, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Your turn," he said smugly, nudging her with his elbow.

She smirked, "Nope. Looks like they already got people in line to sing-"

"Next up, Yu Ima. Come on up Miss Ima!"

Her mouth slacked open, and he laughed so hard he almost fell over. She glared hard at him and punched his arm. "You ass!"

He flicked her nose. "Thought you were gonna get away with it, huh?"

She stood reluctantly, still glaring at him, and walked up to the stage. The man held a book open for her to pick a song she wanted. When one that caught her attention came up, she grinned. Taking the mic from him, she climbed up the stage and stood under the spot light. A few men whistled and a couple girls giggled, and her face turned red as stage fright seemed to be setting in. She looked over at Zen, who smiled wide and gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath in, surprised she was actually going to attempt this; but once the music began to pour from the speakers, her body felt loose, and she held the mic up to her mouth.

" _Right now, he's probably slow dancin' with a bleach blonde tramp, and she's probably gettin' frisky. Right now, he's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink because she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showin' her how to shoot a combo. And he don't know..._ "

As the chorus came on, she floored the crowd, getting into the song she knew so well.

" _I dug my key into the side of his pretty, little souped-up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all 4 tires. And maybe next time he'll think, before he cheats..._ "

It was his turn to drop his jaw as he watched her on stage. She gestured and moved, emphasizing some lines of the song, with a thumbs up sign, and an occasional flip of her hair. She winked at him, and his face burned. She wasn't that shy, young thing he had walked in with. She was over-flowing with talent; he was absolutely amazed she never showed this side of hers to him before.

And this side of her aroused him greatly.

But his attention soon turned to the audience, and he glowered. Men in the crowd yelled comments such as "Baby, I'd never cheat on you!" or "Damn girl, come sing for me!" and jealousy began to build up inside him.

Once she finished her song, they all applauded and cheered for her. She rubbed the back of her head shyly, but bowed, than walked off the stage, only to be bombarded by a crowd of men. A few of them asked her if she'd join them for drinks, and when she declined, they persisted. She became flustered and pulled into herself, beginning to grow a little fearful.

"No, no, I'm sorry...I don't want..."

They crowded more around her, and just when she felt herself beginning to panic two broad hands came down on the shoulders of the men in front of her. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to turn.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

He pushed between them and pulled her against him, pressing his lips down hard against hers. The men around them squirmed uncomfortably and a few girls gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves. He ignored them completely, and gripping her hand tight, pulled her through them and the crowd in the karaoke bar. He rushed her out into his car, and he took off almost blindly down the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her glance shifting between him and the blurring road.

"Somewhere we can be alone," he almost growled.

He pulled up into the lot of a small park, where it was completely dark. He turned the car off and before she could even ask another question, he pulled her atop him and sealed her lips with his. His hand drifted under her shirt and he fondled her breast through her bra, squeezing and massaging it. He pulled away from the kiss and began nibbling along her neck. She giggled.

"If me singing is going to make you act like this, I should sing more often."

He growled against her throat, and pulled her to the back seat with him. He had her straddle his lap, and began unbuttoning her shirt, kissing and biting the skin under the fabric as he undid each button. Soon he had her out of her shirt and bra, and began fumbling with the buckle of her belt. She laughed as he growled in frustration.

"I don't like this belt," he mumbled, and crossed his arms with a a pout.

She rolled her eyes and undid the buckle, pulling the belt clear of the loops in one swoop. She giggled when he threw his hands up in annoyance, and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers along his chest, loving the feel of his skin. As she began undoing his pants, he was undoing hers. Her fly undone, he pushed his hand inside and began rubbing her wetness through her panties with his fingers. She pressed her forehead against his as he pushed to soaked fabric to the side and slid two fingers inside, moving them in a scissoring motion. She pushed his pants down his hips, and pulled his full, hard cock out, pumping him in time with his fingers. He groaned, and she felt him growing harder under her touch. He rid her of her jeans quickly, and brought her to straddle his lap again. She pressed down, eager for him to be inside, but he kept her held up, and grinned teasingly at her. She moaned loudly when he rubbed her clit with the head of his cock, and she begged for him to take her.

"Tell me I'm amazing."

"Zen, really...?"

He pushed the tip of his cock into her entrance, enough for it to go in a bit, but pulled it right out, eliciting an annoyed groan from her.

"Tell me I am amazing. And I am the only man you love."

His possessiveness was coming out; she knew that those men at the bar got to him.

She leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"You are beyond amazing, and you are my one and only love."

He smiled, his eyes bright with pride. He cupped a hand behind her head, pressing his mouth against hers so hard she felt his teeth. He gripped her hip tight and pushed her down against him. He filled her suddenly and deeply, moaning loudly into their kiss. She pulled away, gasping both from the kiss and the fullness. He gripped her thighs hard, bucking his hips up so he was pounding into her. She placed her hands on his knees and leaned back between the front seats, allowing him to push deeper still. She began to tighten around him quickly, he noticed, and right before she felt her limbs begin to tingle he pulled out. She groaned loudly in protest, but gasped with he flipped her over, her back to his chest.

He filled her again, one hand under her thigh, the other keeping her pressed against his chest.

"You can only be mine, my princess."

With enough force to make her see stars he pounded into her, and her head fell back onto his shoulder. He took advantage, and left small marks on her neck, claiming her. She began to tighten once again, and this time he pushed in deeper and quicker, feeling her whole body tense and begin to tremble. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her head back into his shoulder as she cried out his name. Her orgasm set his off soon after, and he held her fast against him, pushing into her as much as he could till both their bodies were weak and shuttering.

Soon after, he set her on the seat, and shrugged his shirt off completely as well as his pants. She wrapped her arms around her middle and rubbed her thighs together, shivering.

"Cold?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling shyly.

He grinned and pulled her beneath him, eliciting a small 'eep!' from her. He pulled her up against him, pressing his chest to hers, and the heat from his body caused hers to fluster against him. He kissed her cheek, than her ear, and trailed down to her collarbone. She squirmed against him when she felt his teeth rubbing against her sensitive skin. He then set her back down, and urged her to lie on her stomach. She obliged, and he set about rubbing his hands along her back, making her already warm skin burn more. He moved his knees to between hers and squeezed her hips with his hot hands, getting her on her knees. She looked back at him, the bright red on her cheeks causing him to grin beside himself. He leaned forward, kissing along her spine, and she shuttered. He soon came against her, rubbing his rehardened length against her, and she moaned.

"Again?" she breathed, almost gasped, feeling him pressing into her. He chuckled deeply, as he pushed into her completely and felt her body accept him.

"I'll never have enough of you, baby."

She gripped the seat, digging her nails in, as he rocked in and out of her, hard and quickly. She was still incredibly sensitive inside, so feeling his pressure just felt like riding a longer orgasm. His hands grew tight at her hips, and she breathed his name. He growled loudly and pushed her back down to open her more, hitting that one spot over and over. She felt herself tightening inside again and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. She dropped down on the seat as her body began to spasm quickly, and she cried out his name when his hand moved under her, rubbing her clit.

"Hyun!"

Hearing his real name be called cause him to make an animalistic noise, and braced either of his hands by the side of her head, thrusting into her as hard as he could, not holding back any of the passion he held for her.

Her body shuttered, and she cried out, her limbs tingling so bad she thought they went numb. Finally, after enough torture, he pushed in hard, spilling his seed inside her. He leaned back against the car door, taking her with him, nestled in his lap.

He turned her to face him, and he cradled her against his chest, shifting his fingers through her now-messy hair. She giggled against his skin, drawing small circles with her finger. He kissed her forehead, and mumbled, "Ya know, maybe you should sing more often."

"Why's that?" she asked sleepily.

"Because baby," he said, kissing her nose, "having two incredibly talented people in one relationship wouldn't be so bad~."


End file.
